Don't Touch the Hat
by Strawberry Syrup
Summary: So Woody. What are you more interested in. The hat or Buzz? Oneshot Woody/Buzz


It was impossible to part the doll from his hat. He disliked it when people pulled it off. When Bonnie pulled it off. When it flew off. When it fell off. Woody made sure his hat was tight on. It was almost like he was in love with it, and Buzz knew this.

He slipped behind his best friend's back with a grin. Slip- he took his hat off and Woody quickly turned around. "Hey." He shot out frowning. "Would you cut that out, Buzz." Trying to snatch the hat away but for some reason Buzz was being a bit more stubborn today.

"Sorry." Buzz said with a shrug. "No can do." He then let out a laugh. "I think you look nice with your hat off."

"I think otherwise." Woody said grabbing it again and setting it on his head. Not knowing that Buzz meant it-in a desirable way. He glared slightly at Buzz. "Everyone knows better than to touch my hat, but apparently not you. You do it constantly, why?"

"I would think that after _constantly _doing it, you would get use to it." Buzz told his best friend.

"Well I'm not. So cut it out. Please." Woody looked at him, eyeing him up and down. To Buzz it was almost like he was checking him out and to his pleasure he liked that thought. Even if it wasn't true.

"It's just funny to see your reaction. It's almost like you replaced it with me for best friends." Buzz crossed his arm. He smirked.

Woody sighed and ignored him. If only he knew that Buzz was slightly serious. "Ha. Ha." He told him. "If you're worried about a hat replacing you, something must be wrong in your space noggin'"

"Clearly."

"What?" Woody furrowed his brow.

"Nothing."

"So how are you are Jessie?" Buzz paused and caught himself. "We're alright, we aren't-really together anymore." Woody looked shock and gave a confused look. "Why?"

"It's complicated." He simply stated. He had to tell Jessie the truth. He told her that he was in love with Woody and that his feelings for him was what was keeping them. She understood (luckily) and told him to try at it. He did everyday…uh well sort of. By taking his hat.

"Complicated how?" Woody asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Buzz told him.

"Well you don't answer many."

Woody sighed and patted his friends back. "I'm sorry Buzz."

"Don't be." Buzz told him, "Really." He glanced at his best friend. Buzz really wasn't afraid to express himself, but this was a little different…especially since Woody was just so tall and in good-shape. Buzz shook his head.

"Seriously, think about it." Buzz said to Woody with a grin. "About the hat being off." And walked off with that for the day.

* * *

Woody glanced over at Buzz who was talking to Jessie. He picked off his hat and examined it.

"_Seriously, think about it." Buzz said to Woody with a grin. "About the hat being off."_

Woody shook his head and placed his hat back on his hat. He turned away and started to walk away, trying to find something to do.

Buzz suddenly was behind him and grabbing his hat, like always. Woody turned around, startled.

"Buzz." He growled. It had been a couple of days, and Woody for a second, thought for sure he might've stopped. Of course he was wrong.

"So did you think about it?" Buzz asked Woody.

"Think about what?" Woody asked playing dumb.

"You know what." Buzz mused, raising a brow at his cru- best friend.

"Not really." Woody said snatching his hat back when Buzz wasn't paying attention.

"Of course you do. I know you Woody, don't think you can play stupid."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The cowboy doll said turning away fixing his hat.

Buzz just sighed. "Well if you really must be reminded." He walked in front of Woody. "The hat, being off." Woody bit his lip.

"Oh you were serious about that?" He asked.

"I was." Buzz crossed his arms. Woody knew he was. He just didn't want to admit that to himself. In fact he didn't want to admit a lot of things. That was life right? "So what do you say?"

"I say you're wasting your time. I mean-A cowboy without his hat, is like a yodel without a yay-he-hoo." Woody said feeling slight embrassed that came out of his mouth. The space ranger laughed. "Really? I see, well I guess I respect that."

"I'm a cowboy OK. Cowboys. Have. Hats." He said to Buzz taking a step closer.

"It's like you without your helmet-or-or wings. Maybe even the laser."

"I'm just a toy Woody."

"Just a toy! Buzz you're-" Woody paused. Wait, where was he going with this? What was he even planning to say? It was a good thing he caught himself.

"I'm?" Buzz played that amused look in his face. Woody slightly covered his mouth.

"Just, forget it." Woody waved him off.

"No, what were you going to say about me. Woody." Buzz smirked. Wanting so bad to hear what the doll had to say.

"Let it go." Woody huffed.

"Woody." Buzz eyed him. He was really the only one to dare Woody, to push him. He was able to press anything out of him. He was able to have anything get spilled out of his mouth.

Woody mocked his word quietly to himself. He turn to Buzz. "I was just going to say that you're a better than a toy, OK. You're…You're…Buzz Lightyear!" He cried his hands going up in the air. Annoyed that he had to let that out. Some of the toys in that room even looked at him a bit confused.

"Why Woody…" Buzz touched his chest. "I'm flattered."

"Yeah, yeah." Woody began to walk away, his words getting less heard-able. "Flattered my …"

Buzz just sighed watching the Sheriff walk away. He really was flattered. In fact, Buzz didn't mean to make it sound so sarcastic. He sincerely meant it. If only Woody knew that.

* * *

It wasn't long before Buzz was pulling Woody's hat off again. In fact Woody even tackled him for taking it off-

"Buzz cut it out! I'm getting sick of your tricks! I tell you-and you just keep doing it!" Woody barked grabbing the toy by his green glow-and-the-dark armor on his chest. He banged him to the floor.

Buzz was actually shocked. The words that even came out sounded surprised. "I've never seen you get so feisty." Except he didn't mean to say those words

"You wanna mess with me Buzz. I'll show you to mess with me," He remarked. Buzz paused, and then smirked. He planted his hand behind Woody and pulled his coil.

"Reach for the sky!" Woody blurted out even though his mouth was closed. "OH that's it." Woody hissed saying that with his own mouth. He begin to punch Buzz and try to smack him around. Buzz was able to free himself of Woody and begin to duck his punches, and move away from his kicks.

"Woody!" Buzz tried to shout.

"Woody!" He was still at it.

"Just stop!" The cowboy still wasn't listening.

"Woody! Woody! Woody!" Woody finally stopped and stomped his foot. "What!" He yelled.

"…You're hat is off." Buzz pointed to the brown hat that was on the ground. Woody blinked for a second his mind trying to comprehend everything that happened. Buzz walked over to his hat and grabbed it walking up to Woody.

Woody just stared straight ahead and when he saw the contrast of the brown and purple/white/green action figure, he looked at him. Buzz placed the hat back on his head staring at the toys chocolaty eyes.

"I was just messing with you." The space ranger smiled. "You look handsome with it on." He told him in a whisper. Since of course all the toys were staring. It was unusual to see them fight. Woody felt his heart skip and luckily. Oh yes he was so happy he couldn't blush. Still he thought he felt his rosy cheeks get rosier.

"Oh." Woody said plainly. "Thanks." He then mumbled.

Buzz walked away leaving Woody confused and jumbled up with fluttered feelings. To the point that he even felt sick.  
_

Woody stared at the window. He had been doing that for a couple days. He was just so much in a daze. He didn't really even know why himself. He sometimes even just laid on the floor and looked at the ceiling. Of course when someone need help, he would assist. When Buzz talk to him. He held the conversation. Trying to ignore all those feelings in him. Nudging him, fluttering him, making him feel nauseas. It was impossible for him to think that he liked Buzz. ..OK so It was actually impossible for him to admit it.

Someone behind him snatched his hat. Woody quickly turned around, "Buz-Oh Jessie." He said a bit shocked. She snickered and placed his hat back on. "Well hey Sheriff, you sure do seem distracted." She sat next to him.

"Do I? Oh well-Sorry Jessie."

"They're ain't no reason for you to be going and saying sorry for." She nudged him.

Woody just smiled, "Oh hey…uh. Where's Buzz." Seeming a bit hesitant to ask.

"Oh he's with the other toys playing poker. Double or nothing for Mr. Potatohead's detachable pieces." She said laughing.

"He agreed to that." Woody asked, even though he knew Mr. Potatohead didn't.

"Of course not. He's causing a ruckus with all his shouting."

"I don't see why."

"Any reason why you wanted to know?" Jessie asked him.

"Oh, nah. Just wanted to know. With him, being-my best friend and all." Woody gulped.

"Do you like Buzz?" Jessie asked out of the blue. The question hit him like a ton of bricks. The doll looked at her confused and it took a quite a while for him to breath.

"Wha-what?" He nearly yelled. Jessie blinked. "There's no need to get all hyped." She said to him smirking slightly.

"Sorry. It just, caught me off guard…was all."

"Oh sorry."

"Why?"

"Wondering." Jessie got up and begin to walk away. She stopped and looked back at him. Almost in a whisper to make Woody listen closely. "Cause he likes you." She said and walked off.

Woody felt his eye sight haze. Did she really, does HE really? Woody stared at the street outside of the window, and stood up. He walked to where the poker table was and went next to Buzz.

"Oh hey Woody." Buzz said.

"Wanna join us Woody?" Slink asked.

"No thanks, Slink." Woody put his hand up. Buzz then stopped playing poker, looking up at his leader. "What is it that you need then?"

"Can I talk to you?" Woody asked him. Buzz's eyebrows furrowed, but he shrugged it off. "Sure why not." He stood up and walked somewhere private with Woody.

"What's up?" Buzz asked.

"Uh Buzz, I gotta ask. Do you uhm." Woody coughed. "I mean what I'm trying to say is that. Well." He tapped his foot. Buzz raised a brow.

"Do you, uh." He sighed. "Do you like me?" He blurted out. Feeling himself bite hard down on his lip for saying it.

"…Yes." Buzz simply said.

"Y-yes?" Woody asked.

"Yes." Buzz said then sighed. "I know Woody. I shouldn't really like you because it's not right and we're both-"

"I like you too."

"-guys..What?" Buzz shook his head at Woody, and was trying to make sure he heard the cowboy right. "You…do?" He asked a bit shocked.

Woody nodded. "I mean. I get sick when I think about you, and when you talk to me. I-feel my heart flutter." He whispered. Oh goodness what was happening to him?

"Really?" Buzz asked. "Oh." He looked away for a second then back at Woody. Who was looking down at the wood.

"Woody." The space ranger called, causing him to look at his blue eyes. Buzz leaned in and pressed his lips against his best friend. Woody was a bit shook at first. He couldn't say he didn't see this coming. In fact, he wanted it to come. It took a bit to snap out of his phase though. Kissing Buzz back and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Woody then felt something fall off his head, and he pulled away to look. "My hat." He said. Then gave a quick glare at Buzz.

Buzz just grinned. "You still look good without it on."

"Oh shut up." Woody said placing the hat back on and leaned in to kiss Buzz some more.

* * *

AN: I honestly really don't know what happen to the story as it continues on, or the end...Huh. Still hope you like it hurp.


End file.
